residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:UndeadHero
to the top so we know the article is yours, thank you.}} Helping I could help a little. Whatever you got right now, why don't you show me? Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 20:31, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Town It's okay, I don't mind. What kind of town are you thinking of? Something close to Ashcroft City or a bit of a ways out? Maybe it could be in a building that no one would think twice about. Like a hospital. An underground facility in a hospital would be good because then Umbrella could have access to sick patients. Hey, that's great! I'm glad to see you got ideas brewing! Need anymore help, let me know! :D Imagination takes time and patience. LOL. You could have the Cerberus Pharmaceutical be owned by someone from Umbrella. Perhaps it could have received its stock increase because of someone in the company having ties with Umbrella KNOWING what would happen. Give it a shot. Do what you find creative and what makes yours unique. Write your articles and format it based on your own thoughts and ideas. I don't think it matters how fancy they are. :) Also, if you are writing about fictional towns and cities, do research on real ones. Sometimes it helps in writing articles about cities and townships. Sure, maybe sometime. I still have more posts to finish up. If I start on too many projects, I lose track of what I'm writing. D: Thats good. I eventually want to work on my prequel for Code Genesis. Maybe there can be a crossover there. Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 21:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Property Marking at the top. It shows that you are the author and also categorizes the article under your username.}} Retribution Plot Hm. Not bad. Maybe you can put references from the original RE plot. That would be pretty cool. It's what I did so that fans could still have some connection to the other games. Depending on your exact dates, 1999 was around the time of the mansion incident. I usually try games that I am familiar with or even comic books. Try not to get too familiar because it seems too cheap to do that, LOL. I also have to check out pages on this site to make sure no one's used the same thing. Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 13:06, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry to bother you again Prequel Well, well, well... The prequel actually contains story parts for each of my main characters to explore the hidden backgrounds of Code Genesis so the timeline won't actually be a problem at all. I'm certain we can work around something. Second main character though? I don't know. You will have to work with me on this because I have so many projects I have to finish yet, so that will have to wait. Let's see...Rose was born in 1993, was in private school and her father killed when she was 8. Allen was born in 1972... Where do you think HE could fit into play? Hm. Do you think he could be an undercover officer counseling her? Hmmm, I do like that, but I would like for him to meet her after Charles' death. You know, having him somewhat curious about why he was killed and what was going on. He could act as a guardian to her until she's old enough to look out for herself. That seems plausible. Well, Wesker is dead in my fic. Your story takes place in 1999, but if he is at the mansion at that time, how will he make a complete round trip across the world? Depending on the date. The mansion incident was in July, so... That's up to you. Alright, just be sure to give me credit for using my character. Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 13:10, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Aww, why'd ya' get rid of Ashcroft City? I thought that was a good name and page! Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 20:12, February 24, 2011 (UTC)